bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hor-Aha Amenmose
Horus is a Shinigami Player-Character in Bleach Chanel RPG. His RPer is LordIcingDeth. Appearance Hor-Aha stands roughly six feet tall and has dark brown skin covering a well chiseled physique. He keeps his head cleanly shaven and wears a custom Shihakusou that wraps around half of his torso, leaving his right side including his sword arm and half of his chest bare. The other half is normal. Personality A diligent student of the blade, Hor-Aha cares for little else. At most times he is deeply absorbed in training or thinking of training and ways to improve his skill in swordsmanship. This causes others to believe that he is dull, but that is far from the case, behind the veil of an absentminded swordsman lays a brilliant tactical mind. When interacting with others, he is usually soft spoken and prefers to show others his point of view through his actions. He is usually the butt of jokes due to the fact that he utterly lacks a sense of humor in the conventional sense; he has trouble finding the typical joke funny. He usually finds humor in the most bizarre, mundane or morose things. History During the days when Egypt was called Kemet, Hor-Aha was a skilled fighter and captain of the Pharaoh’s personal guard. The Pharaoh was a just and benevolent ruler, but his policies had become a thorn in the side of the wealthier nobility, many of which had legitimate claim to succeed the throne. In a move for the throne, one of these nobles had the Pharoah assassinated. Due to his position as the leader of his personal guard, Hor-Aha shouldered the responsibility for the rest of his men and accepted the punishment for his lapse in performing his duty. The Pharaoh’s son, who was a master in the occult, cursed the warrior, banishing him from the Kemetic afterlife where he would have joined his ancestors. For an unknown number of centuries, his soul wandered in limbo until one day its vast nothingness released him into Rukongai where he awoke thoroughly confused with a severely fragmented memory. Shortly after arriving in Rukongai, he was inducted into the Shin'ō Reijutsu Academy and accepted into the Eleventh Division. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Stats Reiatsu: 7,350 Zanjutsu: 3,800 Hakuda: 50 Footwork: 1,000 Agility: 1,500 Kidou: 1,000 Skills Unique Skills Kemetic Continuum Heru, through his training in the Mystery Schools and the Blademaster’s Enclave was able to master the use of the Kemetic Continuum which is a metaphysical gateway to a dimension that exists simultaneously in all places and apply it to combat. For a cost of 300 reiatsu, Heru can harness the energies of the Kemetic Continuum to create a sphere ranging from the size of a baseball to the size of a large beach ball (4 foot radius) and last for five turns before disappearing. Any part of a person’s body that touches this sphere gets partially teleported into the continuum and paralyzed, thus dealing damage equal to the reiatsu cost. Horus can travel inside of these spheres at a speed half as fast as Shunpo, without being damaged and can use one sphere as a gateway to another. Each sphere is good for one use, meaning that once it touches an opponent or Heru uses it for teleportation, the sphere fizzles out. Trained Skills Seireihana - "Spiritual Edge" This Skill allows a dedicated practitioner of Zanjutsu and Demon Arts to combine those talents into an effective technique. The practitioner can create a spiritual copy of his weapon that attacks almost immediately after he/she themselves attacks. This spiritual copy mimics the attack used to spawn it and can be directed from any angle the user wants. Specifics: -- 2,000 Zanjutsu Requirement -- Cost in reiatsu equal to 2% of Zanjutsu stat per use -- Damage done by spiritual copy is half of normal attacks Zanpakutō Ba Nekhtet – Spirit of Victory Ba Nekhtet is a katana-styled zanpakutou with a standard length. The hamon is a reversed wave pattern type and the hand guard is fashioned to resemble the All Seeing Eye of Ra within a standard, round maru gata shaped tsuba. Form Two Algerian Heavy Flyssa blades around sixty-six inches from the bottom of the hilt to blade tip. (The handle is twelve inches and the blade is fifty-four.) The blade of each sword starts off thicker at the base and thins out and then slightly curves to become thicker again the closer it gets to the tip and has a single edge for cutting. Along their sides the blades are engraved with words in the ancient written language of Metu Netjer. The hilts are wrapped in black and gold leather and both have a Shen ring attached at the bottom. Underneath him, there is a glyph with the Eye of Ra in the center, in the center of the eye stands Heru. Surrounding the eye there are Kemetic Glyphs written in the language of Metu Netjer. Also an aura of reiatsu pulsates around him in the form of whispy and ethereal Metu Netjer glyphs that dance all about the air around his body. Manifestation Hor-Aha’s Zanpakutou Spirit is actually the “Ba” or Spirit of his older brother Anu-Sekhemka Amenmose. Throughout his life he was very overprotective of Heru and continued to be such after his death, choosing to leave their ancestral after-life in order to seek out Heru’s banished soul or Ba. Upon finding his soul floating in limbo, Anupu used his mystical energies to free Heru’s Ba and imprint himself into Heru’s spirit, forcing the premature creation of his zanpakutou. Without these actions it is very possible that Heru would not have had trainable spiritual energy. Anu-Sekhemka made a sacrifice in becoming Heru’s Zanpakutou in order to give him a means of protecting himself in the strange afterlife of Soul Society until they could find their way to their rightful place beside their father and their father’s father in the Kemetic afterlife. Abilities Disruption With the natural ability of Ba Nekhtet, Hor-Aha can choose to nullify or reflect energy based attacks by making contact with the attack with either blade of his released weapon; Hor-Aha must expend 1.2x the reiatsu cost used to perform the attack he is opposing. After the first two uses, it increases by an extra 10% per use capping out at 2x the cost. Upon learning the name of this ability, the range of cost changes from 0.9x the reiatsu cost and caps out at 1.7x the cost. Seismic Shot When either stabbing or touching the tip of his hand or blade into the ground/wall etc, Hor-Aha can create a small concussive explosion of reiatsu that will appear near or underneath the enemy through a form of spiritron conduction. He can perform this attack for a reiatsu cost equivalent to 7% of his Zanjutsu stat. When Hor-Aha learns the name of this attack, it increases the damage dealt by 30%. Immortal Blade This ability costs the equivalent of 8% of Hor-Aha’s Zanjutsu stat to activate and lasts for three rounds. Heru attunes himself with the spirit of his zanpakutou, borrowing its strength in order to form an area of control. Within the area of control, which is a twelve foot radius that encompasses the range of Hor-Aha’s weapon reach, his swords can move at the speed of thought. While using this technique, his weapons can move so fast that it appears as if he is standing still. During this time, he is so focused on the speed of his attacks that their power diminishes. Any attacks landed during this techniques use are calculated by 1/3 of his Zanjutsu stat as opposed to the normal 1/2. Specifics: --Starts with 2 attacks after the first and increases by 1 attack every 2 power levels --Opponents with Zanjutsu less than half of Horus’ can not defend against the attacks --Opponents with equal Zanjutsu can defend against 60% of the attacks --Opponnents with 1.5x Zanjutsu can defend against 70% of the attacks --Opponnents with 2x Zanjutsu can defend against 80% of the attacks --Each swing after the first is partially powered by reiatsu and costs 1% of Horus’ Zanjutsu stat per swing When he learns the name of this attack, the area of control increases to 20 feet and the cost per swing becomes .5%. Relationships